


I'm Quite Alright Hiding

by takeitslow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically There Wasnt Enough Omega!Levi, Beta Marco Bott, Discrimination, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Erwin's Eyebrows, Human Trafficking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Segregation, There's A Tag For That, a lot of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitslow/pseuds/takeitslow
Summary: I’d been hiding what I was for a majority of my life. Using any means necessary. Illegal drugs. Illegal documents. I wasn’t exactly brought up on the right side of the law. None of that mattered now anyway. I was stripped bare and there was no hiding. I sit in my prison, waiting to die. My crime? Being an Omega.When Armin goes missing Eren and Mikasa are running with no leads, until they get a tip that he might be imprisoned at the Rose Omega Sanctuary. When they stumble into the hell-hole they don't find who they expected to. Deals are struck and fates are sealed. Will everyone go their separate ways with the scales balanced?The fic that was written because my thirst for Omega!Levi can't be quenched. Also, I can't write summaries....





	1. You're Not The One I'm Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello! This is a fic that was written with the sole purpose of Alpha!Eren/Omega!Levi smut, but my heart won't let me release these two love birds into the world without the necessary plot to keep their wings flapping... so yeah. Lots of plot with delicious sprinkles of porn. My favourite kind of Ereri fanfic. The title was mildly inspired by 'Hiding Tonight' by Alex Turner. A bloody amazing song! Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic!

I’d been hiding what I was for a majority of my life. Using any means necessary. Illegal drugs. Illegal documents. I wasn’t exactly brought up on the right side of the law. None of that mattered now anyway. I was stripped bare and there was no hiding.

I shuffle over to the edge of my cage, my naked knees already so scuffed that there’s no pain as they grate against the concrete floor. My movement stirs my cell buddy from his nap, but I keep going until my side is leaned against the glass. I guess this is more of a fish tank than a cell – still it’s my prison. My crime? Being born an Omega.

I look around at the surrounding tanks, each enclosing a pair of Omegas. All of us are in a pretty bad state; we’re the useless Omegas. The ones that no decent Alpha would want to mate. Only the most desperate Alphas come down to this level of the Omega Sanctuary. 

‘Omega Sanctuary’… I smirk at the name. This isn’t a sanctuary. It’s a hell-hole. One that’s been my prison for three years now.

“What are you smirking about?” Armin whispers. His voice raspy.

“…Nothing…” I mumble. I guess he isn’t used to seeing any kind of expression on my face. He crawls over to one corner of the cell and opens a small metallic hatch which he begins to squat over.

“Shit?” I ask.

“Shit.”

“What are you even shitting? We haven’t been fed in days.”

“I have no idea” He giggles. How he has the energy left in him to laugh I have no idea. Then again, he’s still young, and if my estimations are correct he’s only been in here for a few months.

We hear an alarm and the light filling the hall brightens. We have a visitor. An Alpha come to shop around for a mate. Probably happens for this floor about once a month. I glance around at our neighbours almost all of them female. Male Omegas are a rare phenomenon – their small number living in luxury at the top of the building, where they get daylight. As soon as they begin to register what’s happening through the haze of malnutrition, they begin to press themselves against the glass. They writhe and splay their legs in hopes of enticing our visitor. They all want out. 

Armin and I carry on doing nothing. I won’t let go of the part of myself that is human. For some reason I still have pride, and it’s rubbed off on the kid. All he does is try to finish his shit before the footsteps close in.

When the footsteps stop outside of our tank I don’t even look up. We’re probably being examined by some disgusting brute. After a few minutes of the steps not retreating, I begin to get curious though. What asshole has decided to fixate his sexual desires onto one of us?

I raise my stare to meet piercing blue eyes. Eyes I recognise from my childhood.

Is that… Erwin?

I see a man gesturing wildly at him, probably trying to convince him to look at a more expensive Omega. Erwin ignores him, choosing instead to glare straight at me. He begins to say something I can’t hear and brings a finger up to point at me. Before I know it, the steel door keeping us in is opened and all I want to do is get out. In all my time here, I’ve never had so much hope to leave. And so much despair.

No matter what happen in the next half hour, I can’t leave with this man.

He’s the one that put me in here.

…

“Levi… look at me.” He orders. I don’t listen. I’ve been handcuffed to a table in a room on the far side of the hall, brought in here so we can ‘talk’. “Levi… I’ve come to get you out of here.” I chuckle cynically. Despite his status, he can’t do jack shit to get me out of here without my consent. A weird rule for an organisation that profits from stripping us of our rights as human beings. Not that many Omegas don’t consent. When we’re ‘enrolled’ we’re programmed to want nothing more than to be mated. Too bad that I was still coming down from a haze of various drugs when I was brought in to even remember a word of their lessons.

“Levi. Seriously. Look at me.” The authority in his voice doesn’t scare me. I know he won’t hurt me. He can’t. Not anymore than he already has. 

I raise my gunmetal gaze anyway, look him straight in the fucking eyes and give him the hardest glare I can muster, even though I feel weak as fuck.

“There we go…” His face softens.

“Don’t you dare ‘there we go’ me, Erwin. Why the fuck are you here? To laugh at what you’ve done?” I spit the words out, hoping he picks up even a hint of the disgust I feel for him. His annoying eyebrows furrow.

“Levi… that’s hurtful. I already said. I’m here to get you out.”

“Well you aren’t going to, Erwin.” I’d already made up my mind the second my bare feet touched these cold concrete floors that I’d rather waste away in here than be claimed like a fucking object. I’m a human dammit. I wanted to scream that at him, but I was never really one for the expression of emotion. “How’s Hanji?”

He shifts in his seat with the change of topic. “They never got prosecuted, if that’s what you’re asking. They opened a practice down in Shina.”

“Yeah. No thanks to you Eyebrows.”

“Hey, I still stand by my actions, Levi. Concealing you with knowledge of what you are would’ve been illegal.” I shudder at the words. How can it be so normal to be so cruel?

“Cute. Real cute.” I sink down in my chair. I’m tired of this. Tired of putting up with his bullshit. But then I have an idea. “Hey,”

“Yeah? What is it? Have you changed your mind?” He perks up at my words. I always knew he had a thing for me, even before he knew I was an Omega, but seeing the interest in his eyes makes me feel ill.

“I might do… If you listen to a few of my requests.”

“What do you need me to do?” His whole demeanour has changed now. Determination back in full force.

“Take my cell mate out of here. Look after him. Show me that you care about someone other than yourself.” I’d talked to Armin about his opinions in taking a mate – or rather being taken as one. He seemed to be fine with the idea. Relieved at the prospect that he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of his heats by himself. All he wanted was to be seen as an equal to his partner. We’d even talked about types and I’m pretty sure Erwin fell right into his. Erwin was a good guy deep down – I knew that. I just knew I’d never be able to forgive the man

“Sure. I’ll do that. I’ll show you…” He looked pained but he deserved any pain my puny existence could give him. “I just… I’d do anything for you, Levi. I know you know that.” Gross. You don’t know anything, prick. I stood and waited for the attendant to come in and undo my handcuffs. I was then guided back to the cell. 

Erwin seemed to be explaining the situation to the clerk, so I took the opportunity to fill Armin in on his future. 

“He’s taking you.” I say. The words seem to startle the boy.

“W-what do you mean? Doesn’t he know you? It seemed like he knows you.”

“Yeah. I asked him to. He’s your type, isn’t he?” I shrug.

“I mean… yes, but. Are you okay with that?” He looks like he’s about to cry.

“Yeah, that’s why I asked him, kid. He’s a good guy. Don’t worry too much.” The attendant opens the steel door to our enclosure again and beckons Amin over. “He’ll treat you well.”

“L-Levi… I don’t even know what to say. Thank you so much.” Instead of heading to the door he comes over to me and pulls me into a crushing hug. I’m not one for physical affection, but I let it slide. “I’ll make sure to get you out of here…” He says as he pulls away. He goes to the door and allows himself to be lead away. Erwin’s still at the glass, looking at me. I turn away and lay down. 

The day was far too long and my body is screaming for sleep, so I let the darkness take me.

…

Another day in this inferno. It’s only been a few days but the loneliness of not having a cell mate once again has my skin crawling and my lungs burning. The glass walls seem to be closing in with every minute.

The lights brighten up again. Another visitor. I pray that it isn’t Erwin again, but I know there’s no one listening. There’s no way a different Alpha would be down here. Two in one week? Improbable. I’m just waiting to see that stupid pair of eyebrows walk up in a designer suit to mock me again.

When footsteps patter over to the glass next to my lying form, I expect to see blue eyes examining me. 

Instead I see green. 

A distinct warm viridian that reminds me of stories Armin used to tell me. And a girl wearing a red scarf. Armin used to talk about a girl that looked like her as well. Am I hallucinating? I don’t know. Sleep is pulling at my eyelids though. Maybe this is me wasting away. I still haven’t eaten in weeks. I let my pending slumber embrace me once again, hoping I dream about more of the shadowed strangers Armin used to tell me about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was that? Leave me a comment so I don't feel lonely and to help me improve x  
> Next chapter Eren and Levi meet. It will be in Eren's POV.  
> These characters might get a bit OC cause my personalities for them are basically built on fanfics hehe  
> Not beta read, btw  
> I've already written the next chapter so it's coming, like, very soon- I just need to self-beta it


	2. You're Coming With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit longer to check over than planned - probably gonna be a common occurrence through the making of this fic. I have a little bit of a problem with productivity.
> 
> Never the less, here is the second chapter! Levi and Eren make a deal. Levi and his deals...

“Kasa, I still don’t think he’s here…” I exhale. We’re at the Rose Omega Sanctuary waiting for an elevator. The place has always given me chills. It’s supposed to be normal that these people are captured to be sold as soon as they present, but it’s never sat right with me.

“Yeah well, Jean said his friend works here and they brought in an Omega called Armin a few months ago. Armin went missing a few months ago. We might as well look, Eren. Otherwise we’re never gonna find him…” She’s right of course. She is most of the time. I still didn’t want to hear those words though. I jab the button to call the elevator a few more times until the doors open to invite us into the brightly lit box.

I look down at the crudely written instructions on the piece of paper this ‘Marco’ person’s written for us. ‘Floor -37’ is scrawled onto the scrap.

“What kind of place has 37 basement levels?”

“The kind that’s built on top of the tallest hill in Rose?”

“Point taken.” I sigh. This is going to be long. We walked through the ground floor of tanks displaying Omegas as expensive as $500,000 to find this elevator, which took at least half an hour. Even if we do find Armin, how the hell am I gonna afford him so that we can take him home? This whole thing’s majorly fucked up.

We reach our floor and the doors crawl open. The first thing I notice is how dark it is down here. Then the smell hits me. It’s a mixture of distressing pheromones and scent suppressant – like when you drown a horrible smell in one equally unbearable.

“Fuck. What the hell is this place.” I bring my t-shirt up to cover my nose. Mikasa her scarf. The one I made for her when our parents first brought her in.

“Where they keep the unwanted Omegas? Look.” She points to the closest tank. Nowhere near as glamourous as those on the ground floor. “$23,000.”

“Why would Armin be down here? Look, can we just go back.” The sights I’m seeing are distressing, and I know I won’t be able to be down here much longer without thinking about how I can break these people out of here. They’re being treated like animals. Probably all on their way to death.

“What number is he?” Mikasa says. Not even listening to me.

“What?”

“His tank number? What does the paper say?” She takes the paper from my clenched fist. “105. C’mon, let’s make this quick.”

She strides away from me, following the numbers on the tanks through the hall until some guy in uniform runs over to us.

“H-How can I help you two? Are you lost?” He’s jittery, and not in the nervous way. I already don’t like him. He looks greasy, inside, and out.

“We’re trying to find our fr- “Mikasa cuts me off by stepping on my foot.

“An Omega. We’re looking for an Omega for my brother, but we’re a bit broke.” She accompanies her words with a stiff grin.

“Oh okay…” The man looks us up and down, trying to assess our wealth. “Any specific type. The girls here are all a bit scruffy, but I can’t do anything about a budget. “He laughs like he’s a fucking comedian. Mikasa and I just watch him with straight faces. “Ah… Not an easy crowd, huh? Well I’ll show you to the ones that aren’t broken. Half of the ones on this floor are worthless. Don’t know why we waste our time and energy on ‘em. If they can’t get pregnant what point is there in them being Omegas, eh?”

His words are slowly riling me up. The way he talks about these people – he’s far more worthless than they’ll ever be. Since we walked in here they’ve been throwing themselves at the glass, determined to be bought. I’m shaking with anger at how horrible this whole situation is. At how terrible our society is. Mikasa senses it and forces her hand into one of my clenched fists, trying to calm me with the contact. I get my scent under control – back to neutrality.

 

“Actually, we’re looking for someo - I mean, for one in specific. Which tank has 105 in it? We heard about how cute 105 was from a friend that works here, so we wanted to take a look.”

“105 huh? Sure, right this way m’lady.” Oh God. He gestures us in a completely different direction to the one we were walking in. When we arrive, he points us to a tank with only one inhabitant. This person has black hair. Definitely not Armin. I’m already turning to leave when Mikasa grabs my hand again. 

“Are you sure that’s 105?” She asks Mr. M’lady.

“Ooo let me have a look-see.” He begins rifling through papers attached to a clip board he’d kept tucked under one arm. “Hmm… actually it seems like 105 was taken out of here a few days ago. This is 104”

Fuck. If that was Armin… I turn to meet Mikasa’s eyes. We’re both thinking the same thing. We’ll never find him now.

“You interested in any of the other fine specimens you’ve seen today?”

We just stand there for a few seconds, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. If we had any chance of finding Armin here, it’s been completely shattered.

“Wait. Can we talk to him?” Mikasa points at the black-haired figure lying on the floor of the tank. He’s looking at us, but as our guide starts talking, his eyes slip closed.

“That one? Yeah, sure. Just gonna let you know though – standard procedure – he’s a rowdy one. Infertile too. That’s most of the reason he’s down here. Otherwise he’d probably be on the top floor. Male Omegas are all the craze y’know. Infertile ones not so much.” He’s smirking like he’s waiting for us to give him a medal for his snarky dialogue.

“We’ll talk to him anyway.” Mikasa says.

“Alrighty! That’s a number 104 comin’ right at ya!” 

Someone needs to stop this guy. I look over at Kasa again, trying to read into her decision to talk to the slumbering man. She catches the movement and brings her lips to my ear, “If we talk to him, he might know something about Armin, if it was really him in here.” She’s right again.

Our attendant unlocks a heavy steel door on the side of the tank and starts shouting at the sleeping man. When he eventually wakes, he’s beckoned over to be chained up. We’re then led to a room tucked into a corner of the hall, where the man’s prisoner is chained to the table and we’re encouraged to take a seat. Mr. M’lady leaves and it’s just the three of us.

It’s silent for a while. None of us are sure where to start.

“I really don’t appreciate being woken up to be stared at, brats.” The man sighs. “Do either of you have a cigarette? I could really do with a smoke.” He slouches into himself. He looks defeated.

“No… sorry, neither of us smoke.” I supply. “We’re sorry for waking you up, but… we’re looking for our friend. Armin? He was supposed to be in your… tank.”

“Armin? Who are you guys?” There’s something akin to recognition in his face when he hears the name. I look at Mikasa and there’s a small fire burning in her dark eyes. “Are you Erin? And Mika?”

“Eren and Mikasa.” Kasa blurts out. “Did he talk to you about us?” Her hands are clenched in her lap.

“Yeah…yeah he did. I’m sorry. If I knew you guys were coming I wouldn’t have…” He seems sombre. A silence stretches over the next few seconds.

“Wouldn’t have what?” Now that I know my childhood friend is alive, I want to at least know that he’s safe.

“I- I got my friend to get him out of here. I’m sorry…” Why he apologises I have no idea. That means Armin’s safe, right?

“There’s no need to apologise. Can you just tell us where he is?” I’m desperate now. I can tell Mikasa is too. Almost as desperate as we were when he first went missing. We’re shaking with it.

“I don’t know.” He accompanies the words with a wince. He flicks a few oily obsidian strands from his eyes, and lowers his head.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Kasa’s not shaking with hope anymore – it looks more like rage. There’s something threatening in her voice.

“I knew the guy when I was kid. I’ve been in here for years, brat – and I’ve been off the radar for more than that… I don’t know anything about him now.”

“But you could recognise him?” I question.

“Yeah sure, but I’m not sure he’s coming back here for a while.” The man’s thin lips are curved into a defeated smirk. “I’ve fucked up. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you guys would ever find him. I wanted him to have a life.” I’m thankful to this stranger, even though he’s delayed our finding Armin. He’s put Armin’s freedom before his own.

“I’ll buy you.” I say it before I really think about it.

“What?” The man looks at me – his face scrunched in confusion and disgust. “No fucking way, kid.”

“I won’t do anything to you. I won’t try to bond with you or anything. I just want your help finding Armin. You can leave afterwards. You can do anything you want,” My eyes are pleading. Mikasa’s looking at me like I’m crazy. “just… please…”

We sit in silence for a while. The man won’t meet my eyes, but I’m staring into his. They’re a weird grey-blue colour I’ve never seen before. They look tired. He wants to get out of here – I know it.

“Kid. Look. I’d love to say yes to your offer but – I mean… do you even have the money?”

“Yes.” There’s a new resolve burning in me now. I’m not leaving without this man.

“Eren – “Mikasa’s grabs my arm, shocked at my words. “This is your whole fucking future. You’ll never be able to buy another one.”

“I’m fine with that. Anything for Armin, Kass. He’s our fucking family.” I stare Mika down for a few seconds, and then the man’s replying.

“Alright, kid… I like your resolve. Keep your promises and I’ll keep mine. As soon as you find Armin, I’m out.”

“I don’t break promises.” I stretch out my hand to shake his. He can smell my determination in the air; I’m far too fired up to be able to hold back my scent.

The next few minutes go by like the world is spinning in front of me. I sign copious amounts of paperwork, and part with a hard earned $19,000. All too quickly I’m sitting in my car, parked in the Sanctuary’s carpark with my sister sat next to me, and a stranger dressed in a hospital gown in my backseat.

I put my hand on the stick shift and look up to the rear-view mirror, meeting the man’s eyes. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” After a while, he replies like he was trying to remember it.

“Levi…” A pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. “My name’s Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter and how you'd like the story to progress! I'd love to hear some feedback.
> 
> Not beta read. If you spot any mistakes holla at ya boiii and I'll fix them. (Someone stop me)
> 
> Also, this was the only pre-written chapter, so, it'll be weekly updates from now on. I might not be able to keep that promise cause I'll have to balance this with an Architecture degree, but if you have any suggestions on ways I could let you know my progress in the story then tell me! If you actually care, that is. lol xx


	3. Don't Wake Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnddd I'm back! University is hard and I almost failed my first semester so I kinda stepped away from this, but I love my children too much to leave them forever. As I've said before, inconsistency will be a common occurrence throughout the writing of this fic. I do really love writing this though, so I'm definitely going to finish it. I want to see how it ends as well! Anyway, welcome back! Here's Chapter 3...

I’m sat in the back of the Alpha kid’s car. Another space where the walls are tucked in too tightly for me to be able to breathe properly. I roll the window down. We’re out of the parking garage – out on the roads of a city I’m struggling to recognise in the receding light of the sun. The air is fresh though… maybe even a little salty. Nothing like the Underground.

I steer my stare away from the darkening scenery up to the rear-view mirror to get a glance of my new owner’s eyes. His hooded gaze is still that vivid viridian, but now I see golden flecks shimmer with each street light we pass.

Can I trust this man? A friend of Armin’s should be a friend of mine. Armin talked about these people with such adoration and respect. I’d hardly known the boy for long but living naked and in close quarters to someone for even 3 months makes it feel like you’ve been together since the womb. The least I could do was make sure he got back in touch with these kids.

I was letting the uncertainty of the future shake my conviction, though. Was getting this kid back in contact with his friends worth my freedom? My body? Whatever torture was waiting for me when I got to this kid’s home? If the situation turned ugly, I’d disappear. Eren would have to figure it out himself.

I was still looking into the kid’s eyes, seething at crimes he’d yet to commit. He’d meet my gaze every couple of minutes, between the hushed arguments he’d been sharing with the girl. This time when he did, he seemed to mistake my rage for discomfort.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, Levi.” 

I sigh and slouch in my seat, rolling up my window as we pull onto a motorway, once again looking out at a city blanketed in dusk.

…

I’m woken by a small tap to my shoulder. My eyes fly open in sheer panic. I almost scream until I remember where I am. I’m with those kids. In a car. Outside of a… house? A sizeable one at that.

“Sorry if I startled you – we’re here…” Eren mumbles and turns to exit the vehicle. I swallow a fluttering breath and nod my head. I move my hand to the car door handle and grip it tightly. As the door pops open I feel the wind rushing past me, and it hits me anew. I’m out. Who the fuck knows how long for, but I’m out.

I want to smile but I’m so tired. I move to stand, and as I take my first step towards the house my balance fails. I feel hands wrap around my frame to keep me from falling – cold through my thin cotton vest. I turn my head to see that it’s the sister. Her short hair whips around with each gust. 

“Thank you, but please… don’t touch me.” I stammer on almost every word. It’s so fricken’ cold.

“Sure.” She says as she removes her hands slowly, trying to make sure I’m steady.

“You don’t like being touched?” Eren says as he rounds the car to close my door. He locks the doors with a small button on his keys and begins making his way to the front door of the house.

“No. Is that a problem?” I attempt to serve a little sass – a natural defence mechanism.

“No. Not at all! It’s just good to know. I want you to be comfortable…” He says over his shoulder. And now I feel like shit. How the hell did I end up with the kindest kids on Earth? The way my life’s gone, I’d have thought I’d run out of luck the moment I was an hour old. I follow the siblings inside, staggering here and there. You try walking unsupported after sitting on your ass for a few years.

…

I’m welcomed by warmth as the large doors swing open. Mikasa pauses behind me to quietly close them and I try to keep up with Eren’s long stride as I follow him through the small entrance hall and into a nearby doorway. Before me is a quaint living room. Homely. Rugs on rugs and a small lit fireplace tucked into a nest of armchairs.

The kid walks ahead of me, putting down bags and taking off his coat. I feel extremely out of place in my rags. This isn’t my home. I would love for it to be, but I’m a stranger in these walls.

He catches me off guard when he starts talking.

“So… I’ll show you to one of the spare rooms?” He phrases it as a question, obviously uncomfortable with ordering me around. Promising.

“…yeah. Sure. Thanks.”

“None of the beds are made, Eren” Mikasa informs from behind me. 

“Oh fuck. I’m gonna go check if I have any clean sheets. I’ll be right back. Kass can you check if Levi wants a drink or anything?” He throws the words behind him as he exits the room and I can hear the faint creaking of the staircase in the entryway.

“So… do you want a drink or anything?” Mikasa asks. “He’s probably not going to be able to find any sheets by the way… I haven’t been around in a while and I don’t think the boy knows how to use a washing machine.” She says the words with a quirked eyebrow and a chuckle. In my head I’m thinking he’s going to have to learn to use one because I’m tired of living in shit.

“A tea would be great. Black, please. No sugar.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” At her words I move to sit on one of the comfier looking sofas. The door clicks shut with her exit, and I sink into the stack of pillows around me.

In the silence of the room my thoughts are amplified. I close my eyes, hoping to shut them out but my brain is determined to surge in every direction. The crackling of the fire and the distant hum of a kettle help calm me as I try to breathe. I’m alone again and it suddenly feels like I’m back in that glass tank. It’s hard not to still feel alone, despite being in the company of others. Even next to the billowing flames of the fireplace I feel ice-cold.

I feel my consciousness slipping again. My dancing mind loses out to the exhaustion I feel in every fibre of my body and I drift into an empty sleep.

…

I can feel a warmth enveloping me. The world feels like it’s shaking but then it settles as my back meets a plush surface. A bed? It’s comfortable and I allow my eyes to open as sleep releases it’s tight grip on me ever so slightly.

“Izzy?” I mumble.

“No. It’s me, Levi... Eren.” The soft gravelly tenor of the voice proves this point. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep.” A hand softly tousles my hair and then retracts. “Oh. Sorry I forgot you have a thing about people touching you.”

“It’s okay.” I can feel the weight of his sitting form on the bed next to me and I curl towards him. “You’re so warm.”

“Are you cold? Do you want me to turn on the heating?” His hand resumes petting my head. At any other time, I wouldn’t permit such contact, but it feels nice. I’m probably dreaming anyway.

“No… ‘s fine.” I mumble. “Stay here. You smell really good.” My hand finds the fabric of his shirt and I hold it in my frail grasp.

“It’s probably your inhibitors wearing off… I’ll stay with you until you’re asleep again – then I’ll get you some food.” The timbre of his voice is lulling me to sleep. I want him to keep talking but I don’t have the strength to say anything but:

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a short chapter. I spent ages trying to make it longer, but that's where it wants to end so I've decided to leave it there. I have a lot more free time at the moment so expect an update a lot sooner than this one took. My boys haven't even started getting to know each other yet! I'm excited. Also, I only had the motivation to keep writing because of all of your lovely comments, so if you have time feel free to leave me a little somthin' somthin' down below. I look forward to hearing about your opinions on this chapter and any ideas for future plot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
